


I Can't Hate You

by MikelaArts



Series: Family AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First I hate you, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Based on lordzuuko's family AU
The first time Lance ever told Keith "I hate you"
Poor Shiro has to do damage control





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can easily say that I am obsessed with this Family AU as much as I am obsessed with Sheith. Sorry in advance for not enough Hunk and Pidge, also this is unbeta'd just kinda wrote it and then submitted it.

“Yes Mrs. Henderson, I understand that if Lance doesn’t get his grade up after the midterm then he could fail. Yes, I’ll talk to him about it, don’t worry he won’t be held back. You too, thank you.” Keith let out a long sigh as he hit the end button on his phone. This was not what he wanted to hear when he ended his shift. He understood that math could be hard- he was an English major for a reason- but he gave Lance enough chances to bring up his grade. According to his teacher he didn’t finish his extra credit, turned in incomplete work, and doodled on his tests. Yes, high school was supposed to be about having fun times and partying but there had to be a fine line between your social life and academic life. Letting out on more sigh Keith started his car and headed home, not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have with his son. 

 

Keith arrived at the house just as Lance was about to walk out the door. He paused for a second before stepping out the doorway, letting his father into the house.

“Hey, Daddy-o I was just about to call you. I’m heading out to the concert now.” Lance gave him a beaming smile that made Keith hesitate. That’s right, he was going to his first concert today. For a second Keith began to ponder just giving his son a talk tomorrow instead of today. He shook his head of that thought quickly, the entire reason they were in this situation was because he’d been too loose on his son. 

“No you aren’t Lance, sit down.” Keith shut the door and locked it behind him as Lance stared at him in disbelief.

“What? Dad! The concert is going to start soon! Everyone’s waiting for me!” Keith shook his head as he guided Lance towards a seat on the sofa, pretending not to notice Pidge and Hunk staring from the kitchen. 

“Well, then they’ll just have to be disappointed. Lance, I’ve talked to you about your math grade before, Mrs. Henderson just informed me you were at a 58 in her class.” Lance let out a long groan, proceeding to roll his eyes.

“I’ll just retake the test on Monday then and turn in my late assignments, look can we talk about this later? I’m running late now.” Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance before shaking his head again.  
“We’re not talking about this later we’re talking about this now. Do you understand that if you fail this class-“ 

“That I’ll be held back, yeah yeah you sound like my damn teachers now.” Lance cut Keith off and glared at the wall, clearly getting annoyed. Keith scowled at him, putting down his briefcase.

“Lance you aren’t taking this seriously. You will not be attending the concert tonight, you’ll stay here and finish all of your missing assignments.” Lance shot up from the sofa as soon as the words left Keith’s mouth, a look of disbelief on his face before it changed to anger.

“What do you mean I’ll stay home?! I’ve been waiting for this concert for months!” Keith stood up as well, not liking how Lance was staring down at him. It didn’t make much of a difference considering the boy was still taller than him but it was the principle.

“Do not raise your voice at me, young man, check your attitude right now.” Lance scoffed at him and rolled his eyes.

“Attitude? Attitude?! You’re the one making me stay home to do homework! You can’t do this to me!”

“Because I’m your father and your education comes first over some band!” 

“You’re NOT my father!” The room fell silent instantly, with Lance silently fuming and Keith staring at him, an unreadable look on his face.

“Go to your room, Lance.” The door opened as Shiro walked in, only catching what Keith had just said. Lance stared at Keith, challenging him briefly before turning on his heels and stomping to his room.  
“I HATE YOU!” Lance slammed the door, as Shiro walked into the house quickly, obviously confused and hurt for his husband.

“Hey hey hey, what’s going on in here?” Shiro looked over Keith carefully but he only shook him off, grabbing his briefcase and heading to the office.

“I have work to do.” Shiro sighed as the door shut, knowing to let him cool down. He looked over to where Hunk and Pidge still stood, staring in disbelief.

“Any one of you want to tell me what just happened?” 

 

After getting a play by play from the rest of the kids, Shiro made his way to the office. He silently let himself in, taking a seat in the chair next to the desk. Keith stared at the computer screen intensely, highlighting certain parts of the story and changing words here and there. Shiro waited a few more moments before speaking up.

“He doesn’t hate you-you know.” Keith flinched back slightly but shook his head, continuing to edit.

“I know what an expression is Shiro.” Shiro walked over to him, rubbing his shoulders gently. He smiled a little as Keith let out a relieved sigh, leaning back to his hands.  
“I know you do, but I can tell it hurt you.” He rubbed at a knot in his shoulder, working it out before moving to another.

“I was too hard on him.” 

“No, you weren’t, he needed to do his homework.” Shiro leaned over and pecked his cheek before heading out the room.

“I’ll start dinner, don’t stay up too late.” Keith nodded and continued working.

 

Unfortunately, neither Keith nor Lance came out of their respective rooms for dinner. Shiro reluctantly had their food handed to them personally. Although he didn’t like the idea of them eating in their rooms or not eating with the family, he didn’t want them to starve themselves. He cleaned up once Hunk and Pidge were done and saw them off to bed, as well as hugging Lance goodnight. Before he went to his room he made a quick stop at the office, frowning at Keith’s untouched food.

“Kogane.” Keith jumped at his former last name, grabbing his food quickly and starting to eat despite it being cold. Shiro gave a light chuckle and walked over to him, pecking his mash potato lips.  
“I’m heading to bed, don’t stay up too late.” Keith gave him a quick nod and pecked his lips back.

“Just let me finish the rest of this book, only ten pages left.” Shiro grimaced but nodded, knowing that his husband wasn’t up for arguing anymore today. Keith turned back to his food as Shiro left the room with a small ‘goodnight’. 

 

Keith was only able to finish two pages before there was a knock on the door, followed by its opening. 

“Shiro I said let me finish the whole book.” Keith kept his eyes trained on the screen, continuing his edits.

“U-Um…” Keith paused briefly and turned around to see Lance standing in the doorway with several homework packets.  
“Lance…” Lance turned away from him awkwardly and rubbed his neck, staring at the floor.

“I just don’t understand some of these problems and Daddy Shiro was asleep so I thought… never mind, you’re busy.” Lance turned to run out the room but stopped as Keith caught his arm.  
“No I’m not busy, sit down, we’ll do them together.” Keith smiled at him gently as they sat on the office couch, starting on Algebra.

 

“Do you understand how this equation could be used in this situation? Lance?” Keith glanced over at Lance from the example he had just written. They were halfway through the assignments when the boy had suddenly stopped responding. He only stared at his paper, fumbling with his hands under the small table.

“Lance, are you okay?” Keith gently put a hand on Lance’s shoulder but pulled away when the boy flinched at the contact.

“I-It’s just… I know you aren’t really my dad Keith. I know that and it’s a fact but you are my dad. I didn’t mean it when I said you weren’t because you’ve been there for me since I was five and even though- even though I’m not really your kid you never treated me like I wasn’t. I-I just wanted to say that I don’t really hate you, I really don’t and I know I can be difficult but I’m, I’m sorry.” At this point tears were going down Lance’s face, dropping onto his homework. He tried to wipe away the tears with his sleeves but he couldn’t stop them from flowing. 

“Oh, Lance…” Keith pulled him into his arms gently and held him, rubbing his back as he sobbed. “You’re not difficult Lance, you were just mad. You know I could never be angry with you.” He shushed the boy gently as he slowly began to calm down.

“I do love you, Dad.”

“I know you do, let’s finish your homework okay?” Lance nodded and grabbed his pencil, writing down the formula Keith just showed him. 

 

“Keith you need to come to bed- “Shiro stopped himself short as he looked at the sight in front of him. Lance had his head on Keith’s lap, snoring soundly as Keith went over his homework, correcting any mistakes he had made. Shiro smiled to himself as he quickly snapped a picture with his phone, alerting Keith to his presence.

“You’re such a dork,” Keith whispered to him harshly, crossing his arms. “Take him to bed.”

“If I can still pick him up, he’s not five anymore you know.” Shiro came over and carefully picked Lance up easily.

“He still weighs the same amount, he needs more meat on his bones.” Shiro smiled at Keith as he fussed over Lance.

“You guys suck at whispering.” Keith and Shiro stared at a half-awake Lance before letting out a laugh. They carried him to his room and laid him on his bed bidding him goodnight.

“I love you guys.” Shiro and Keith shared a look before smiling at him.

“We love you too.”


End file.
